Hate Brings on Tragedy
by ShadWolf12
Summary: Humphrey is overtaken by hate and jealousy. When tragedy strikes, Can Garth pick up the pieces? But will hate overtake him too? WARNING: YAOI BOYxBOY
1. Chapter 1 : It Will Rain

Humphrey ran past his fellow omegas, crying his eyes out. "Humphrey! Humphrey! Please wait!" Shakey and Salty yelled, running after him.

"NO! J—uu-s-t leave m-ee alo—one!" Humphrey screamed, choking on tears. He ran up to a large tree and started clawing and biting at it furiously.

"I hate my damn life! I hate all these rules and laws!" Humphrey thought. He can't believe Garth married that damn she-wolf, Kate!

Yes, He said Garth. He had been in love with Garth ever since he saw him at the moonlight howl. Yet, Those blasted pack laws about being gay restricted him from seeing Garth.

"Humphrey! Please! Whats wrong?" Mooch asked.

"IT'S ALL THESE DAMN PACK LAWS! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIND MY ONE TRUE LOVE WITH ALL THESE RULES?" Humphrey screamed.

"Humphrey… Please. You'll find your one true girl sooner or later." Shakey said quietly.

"THAT'S THE PROBLEM! I DON'T LOVE GIRLS! I LOVE BOYS! I LOVE GARTH! NOW I WILL NEVER BE WITH HIM BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID SHE-WOLF, KATE!" Humphrey screamed. Shakey, Salty and Mooch carefully stepped back. Humphrey had never been like this before.

"I SHOULD JUST KILL MYSELF! Yeah… That's it" Humphrey said, darkness in his eyes.

"No… Please don't do that to us." Shakey, Salty and Mooch replied. How could their best friend think of that?

"Yes….. It's the perfect idea… It will be better for everyone…." Humphrey whispered, grinning.

"Buddy…. Please. Don't. You're our best friend…." Shakey said unsurely.

Instead of replying, Humphrey just slowly turned around and walked off into the trees.

"No…" Mooch whispered. Shakey and Salty whimpered. They didn't hear the footsteps becoming louder behind them.

It was Garth. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Hey guys. I thought Humphrey walked this way. Where is he?" Garth said, confused.

The Omega trio just turned to Garth with their ears down, whimpering.

"Guys?... What's up?" Garth said, worried.

Suddenly, Shakey growled and pounced at Garth, holding his neck with his paws.

"Why did you have to follow the laws?..." Shakey asked, with his voice breaking with sadness.

"Argh! What are you talking about? Garth yelled, almost choking from Shakey's paws.

"Garth… Humphrey loved you. You had to follow the rules… And now he is probably dead because of YOU!" Shakey screamed.

Mooch and Salty pulled Shakey off Garth but still growled.

"What?... What do you mean?..." Garth asked, worriedly.

Garth had to admit. He had started to develop a crush on the little fuzzy omega.

"WHAT MORE DO YOU NEED? HUMPHREY LOVED YOU! EMPHASIS ON THE "LOVED"!" Shakey screamed.

Garth just stared wide-eyed. These Omega's were lying….. right?...

Suddenly, Garth started hyperventilating and ran in the direction that Humphrey walked off to.

"YOUR ALREADY TOO LATE!" Shakey screamed, falling down crying while Salty and Mooch sniffled patting his back.

Garth didn't care. He just kept running and running.

"Please don't Humphrey…. I'm almost there. Please, I love you. I don't know why I fell for that she-wolf" Garth said to himself. Tears were falling down his face that almost blocked his vision. Yet, He still didn't care. He had to find his fuzzy little Omega crush before it was too late.

15 minutes later, Garth had no choice but to stop. He was panting like crazy. He had to wait for the damn train to go by.

"DAMN IT! HURRY UP!" Garth yelled.

It took 5 minutes for the entire train to go by. 5 minutes too long for Garth.

He was about to walk across the tracks when he picked up an unpleasant scent.

Hmmm… Familiar, Natural, A hint of wolf…. Oh god no…

Garth immediately ran to the source of the smell and gasped.

Lying in the middle of the tracks was a grey wolf. Covered in blood and tracks from the train wheels.

Humphrey…

"No…..no no no no no NO!" Garth screamed. He crouched down to his fuzzy crush.

"Please…. Why did you do this, Humphrey?..." Garth whispered hoarsely.

Humphrey had committed suicide by standing on the tracks of an oncoming train…

"I never got to tell you this…. I love you….. I always will….. Dead or alive…." Garth whispered before breaking down into tears.

He put his paws over his eyes, screamed, and then sobbed heavily.

"Please…" He whispered, still crying.

This was brought on by hate…. And it lead to tragedy…..

A/N: This is my first one-shot! This may be bad but this was just in my head and I wanted to post it. If you hate yaoi, My upcoming stories may not be suitable for you to read.

Till then! - ShadWolf11


	2. Chapter 2 : Broken

A/N: Hellooooo readers! I have decided to continue this story. Hope you enjoy the later chapters!

Hate Brings on Tragedy

Chapter 2: Regret

Kate woke up the next day to an empty den. Confused, She got up and walked outside.

"Dad? Have you seen Garth or Humphrey?" Kate asked.

"Hmmm... I think Garth went down to the lake. But I havent seen Humphrey since after the wedding." Winston replied.

"Oh... I guess I should go ask Garth where Humphrey is..." Kate said. She was worried about her childhood friend. She ran off towards the lake.

Minutes later, She reached the lake and saw a brown furry figure sitting down near the water. Immediately, She knew it was Garth.

"Garth? Have you seen-?" She stopped when she saw Garth sniffling with tears down his face.

"Please... Just leave me alone." Garth whispered hoarsely. He shivered and sniffled again.

"Love? What's wrong?..." Kate whispered back. She sat down to him and put her paw on his back.

Garth flinched and inched away. "Please just go away..." He whispered.

"Please tell me?..." Kate asked. She was worried of Garth.

"It's all my fault... He's gone..." Garth whispered and whimpered.

"What's your fault?... Who's gone?" Kate asked.

"Humphrey... He loved me... He was jealous of us and he ran away... When I found him..." He gulped shakily before continuing. "He was on the train tracks and he got hit in a suicide attempt..." He broke out crying.

Kate stared wide-eyed. She actually always had a thought that Humphrey was gay. She was shocked that Humphrey would commit suicide.

"Shhhhh, Garth. It will be okay..." Kate whispered, trying to calm him down.

"No it wont! It's my fault hes dead! I... loved him." He choked out. He sobbed harder and then ran off into the forest.

"No wait! Garth! Wait!" Kate yelled.

Garth didn't stop. He kept running. He didn't stop until he was away from the packs.

Once he was away from everybody, He fell into a pile of leaves sobbing heavily.

"Please Humphrey... Come back... I regret meeting Kate... Please just let this nightmare end!" Garth choked out.

He didn't care how loud or hard he cried. He just hoped that his regret and sadness would bring Humphrey back.

He was crying so hard that he didn't hear the footsteps close behind him.

It was his homophobic father.

Tony.

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Slight cliffhanger! More will be up by tomorrow!

Till then! - ShadWolf11


	3. Chapter 3 : Here Without You

A/N: Gah! I'm so sorry for the late update! I've been super busy with projects and animashes. I will make it up to you guys with faster updates!... I hope... Also, Thank you Ryudan Okami for giving me some great ideas :3 *wags tail happily*

Title : Hate Brings on Tragedy

Rated: T (Just slight M language but only limited)

Chapter 3 : Hidden Friendship and Mistakes

Garth's heart stopped when he heard a familiar voice near him.

"Oh no, no, no, no." Garth repeated in his head, trying to stop his tears. He quickly got control of himself and cleared his throat.

"Garth? You out here?" Tony said gruffly. He came out of a nearby bush and saw his son.

"Uh... Yeah, Dad. I'm right here..." Garth said, trying to act normal. He turned around and smiled shyly.

"Ah, There you are, Son." Tony walked up to Garth and patted him on the shoulder, chuckling.

Garth chuckled silently and lightly pushed Tony's paw off him. He wiped the spot where Tony touched him with his paw.

"So, How has it been with Kate?" Tony asked, curiously.

"Oh, Fine fine. " Garth sighed. He turned his head slightly to the side and looked at a bush sadly. Whenever he heard the name, Kate, He couldn't help but think of Kate's childhood friend, Humphrey.

He closed his eyes slowly and focused on his memories instead of listening to Tony explaining something to him about the peace of the pack.

Line Break

(Flashback)

The grey wolf pup giggled as he walked along the fallen leaves and smiled when they crunched under his paws.

It was a young version of Humphrey.

This was a past image of the start of a hidden friendship.

Humphrey tilted his head and sniffed at the air, curiously. It was a new scent to him.

This place didn't smell like his home in the west. It smelled... Hmm... Well, New.

Humphrey carefully walked into the forest and watched his surroundings.

Not knowing he was heading east into the Eastern Pack territory.

(Fast Forward 10 Minutes)

Humphrey whimpered as he tried to remember his surroundings. Nothing was familiar to him. The trees looked scary. The atmosphere was different. He didnt catch one scent of his pack.

"Hello?..." Humphrey whispered sadly.

He yelped when he heard a branch crack not far from him.

"AGH!" Humphrey yelped again. He whimpered and curled up into a ball.

"Please... Who's there? He whined.

He yelped once more when he heard scraping on a tree.

"PLEASE!" Humphrey yelped.

Suddenly he heard high pitched chuckling and laughing.

"Your a bit of a scaredy cat, aren't you?" A young voice said.

Humphrey raised his eyes in alert and circled around.

"Hah hah hah hah hah, Your yelp was so hilarious! I'm surprised your not half banshee!" The voice giggled again.

Humphrey scowled and growled. He was about to kick this mysterious voice's ass.

He turned around when he saw a young brownish-orange wolf come out from behind a tree.

"Hahahahahahahah! AH! PLEASE! DON'T EAT ME! PLEASE, I'LL DO ANYTHING! I'll YELP TILL I BLOW THE WORLD'S EARDRUMS!" The wolf said, doing an impression of Humphrey.

Humphrey rolled his eyes. "Bit overdramatic..." He thought.

The wolf laughed a few more times before walking up to Humphrey, grinning.

"Soooooooo... Hi! My names Garth! What's yours, Sir Yelper?" Garth asked.

Humphrey growled again. "My names Humphrey..." Humphrey said gruffly.

Garth yipped happily and circled around Humphrey. "Soooooo... Where are your parents, "Huffphrey"?" Garth asked, happily.

Humphrey's ears dropped at that question. "Ummm..." Humphrey cleared his throat and whimpered.

Garth stopped circling Humphrey and his smile disappeared. He carefully walked up to Humphrey's face and looked at him in concern.

"Uh..., Where are they, Wolfy?" Garth asked worriedly, even though he aleady knew exactly where they were.

Humphrey whined and looked at Garth sadly. He was sure that Garth already knew.

"Oh... I'm sowwy..." Garth whimpered and curled next to Humphrey.

"It's okay..." Humphrey said sadly but still curled closer into Garth.

Garth put his ears down but eventually, an idea popped into his head.

"Come with me! Come to my pack family!" Garth said happily.

Humphrey's eyes widened at Garth's outburst.

"Uhhh..." Humphrey said shakily.

"Come on! I- Uh... They! I meant they will love you..." Garth said sheepishly.

Humphrey blushed at what Garth almost said. Did he really mean..."It was just a mistake, Humphrey. Let it go." Humphrey thought.

Garth tilted his head and his eyes widened, waiting for Humphrey to answer.

Humphrey was about to say no but he couldn't say no to that face.

He sighed. "Okay..." He replied.

Garth barked happily and ran around in circles.

Humphrey chuckled softly and watched Garth run around.

Suddenly, Garth ran up to Humphrey. He pounced onto him.

"Agh! Garth! What are you doing?" Humphrey yelped.

Garth chuckled and put his paw on Humphrey's paw.

"Just a little sign... Friends forever..." Garth said happily.

Humphrey blushed slightly but smiled.

(End of Flashback)

"Garth? Garth? Hey, You there?" Tony asked.

Garth opened his eyes and turned to his father.

"Oh... Uh... Yes... Uh, What were we talking about?" Garth asked.

Tony looked confused at Garth.

"Uh... Okay. We were talking about that incident that happened a little while back." Tony said.

Garth's eyes widened. "Oh no... He's not talking about..." He thought.

"That incident that happened near the tracks..." Tony said.

Garth whimpered softly. He raised his ears when he heard what his father was doing.

He was actually laughing. Not a slight chuckle. This was real laughing. It sounded evil. Revenge like.

Garth scowled to himself and bared his teeth away from his father.

His father was fucking laughing at Humphrey's suicide!

"Heh heh heh, I guess that wolf finally got what was coming. That fa* deserved it. Garth, Aren't you glad I kept him away from you when you were kids?" Tony said.

"THATS IT!" Garth screamed in his head.

Garth raised his paw up and smacked Tony across the face with his claws out.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING SAY THAT!" Garth screamed.

A/N: Dun dun dun! Another slight cliffhanger!

The flashback wasn't normally gonna be in this chapter but I really wanted to show Garth and Humphrey as pups. I can just picture them playing together :D.

Also, I used a little bleeper on... well that word, because I just really hate saying it :(.

Till then! - Shadow


	4. Chapter 4 : Vox Populi

A/N: OMG! I AM SO HAPPY NOW! :D I just took a nap (Well... That's not what I'm happy about.) and when I woke up, I realized someone had favorited me, alerted me, favorited this story, and an alert for this story. Also, I already got 3 new comments on this story. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! :D I will try to update much quicker! I am free this weekend and tonight so I may be able to get at least 5 chapters out of this time :D! Also I'm going to say this again, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT: D! So here I am with a little a present; ANOTHER CHAPTER: D! Hope you enjoy! - Shadow

Reply to Ryudan Okami ; Thank you for your reviews and support :). That's also the same reason I dont like to say or use that certain word :(. It really angers me so I use beep signs to censor it out. I always wince whenever I hear or see the word.

Reply to Sam Wolfe ; Thanks for your review :). I am here with a fast update! Enjoy! :3

Hate Brings on Tragedy

Chapter 4 : Family Vengeance

Tony was nearly thrown in the air from Garth's strength and landed face first into the dry dirt.

"DON'T YOU EVER. EVER. SAY THAT AGAIN!" Garth yelled, growling. He wasn't even sure what he was doing. He just wanted to defend Humphrey.

Tony groaned and slowly got up with his back cracking. That damn disc.

"Urgh... What the HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, GARTH?" Tony yelled.

"I'm just defending my love..." Garth said, darkly and in a monotone.

Tony tilted his head and rubbed the place where Garth slapped him with his paw. Was Garth going fucking crazy?

Finally, It was all sucked into Tony's head. Garth. Humphrey. Love. Hate. Tony now understood it all.

Suddenly, Tony closed his eyes and looked like he was hyperventilating.

Garth's eyes widened and he looked at his father, still angrily.

"Urgh... Heheheh... Hahahahahahahah!" Tony started laughing loudly with a crazed look on his face.

"You- Hahhah- You are kidding, right my son?" Tony asked, trying to catch his breath.

Garth scowled, not replying. Maybe he would catch on soon.

Tony laughed once more but stopped when he saw his son's face.

"Hmm... You're not kidding, are you?" Tony asked darkly.

Garth closed his eyes with a blank expression still on his face.

"It's true. He loved me. I loved him. Yet, I didn't reciprocate in time... It's all my fault..." Garth said sadly.

Tony blinked then sighed heavily. He quietly walked up to his son.

Garth opened his eyes and looked up at his father.

"Hmm..." Tony grumbled to himself.

Suddenly, Tony snarled and smacked Garth across the neck with his sharp claws digging into Garth.

"AGH!" Garth screamed. He fell into the dirt with a loud scrape.

Tony breathed heavily and watched his son struggle to stand up.

"I won't let you turn into one of THEM!" Tony yelled, snarling.

Garth groaned and got up carefully. He turned to his father and snarled.

"You have no control over me!" Garth yelled back. He charged at his father but Tony quickly got out of the way.

"YES I DO! I AM YOUR FATHER! YOU WILL DO AS I SAY! " Tony yelled, pushing Garth to the ground.

Garth groaned but stayed down and growled.

"Oh yeah? What do you mean by one of them? Do you mean the Western Pack or the homosexuals?" Garth asked, roughly.

"OH, YOU SHOULD KNOW! YOU HAVE PROBABLY BEEN ONE OF THEM YOUR ENTIRE LIFE!" Tony yelled.

Garth breathed heavily from all their yelling. He was about to yell once more but tears started running down his face.

"Did you really think I chose this?... I was born like this… I love Humphrey and he….. well, loved me…." Garth whispered, hoarsely.

Tony growled softly but still listened to his son.

"Now he's gone…. And it's all my fault….." Garth said, sniffling.

Tony's growling slowly stopped as his listened to his son's melancholy words. He gulped and shuddered to get rid of his anger and walked over to Garth.

Garth flinched and backed away.

Tony looked into Garth's eyes, breathing heavily.

"Just do what you need to do….." Garth whispered.

Tony sighed again and watched Garth. He decided he had to get his anger out one way or another. This time, He raised one of his hind legs and kicked Garth in the neck with all his strength.

"AGH!" Garth yelped, before falling to the ground with a thud.

Tony breathed heavily before leaning down to Garth's level.

"Don't ever come back…" He spat out another word that made Garth flinch and whimper.

Tony then turned around and walked back to the Eastern Pack borders.

Garth waited for his father to leave and then tried to stand up but the pain was too much.

"Urgh….. Help…" Garth whined.

His vision started to go dark from the pain in his throat and neck. All he could hear was slight bird chirping and faraway talking from the packs. He knew he wouldn't stay conscious for long. He had to get his heart out to his lost love.

So, He started to sing a song.

"They can have the world….." Garth sang with a melancholy voice.

"We'll create our own….." He looked up at the clouds and put his paw to his heart.

"I may not be brave or strong or smart…."

"But somewhere in my secret heart…" More tears fell down his face and into the dirt.

" I know….. Love, Love will find a way….." He wiped his eyes with his paw not covering his heart.

"Any where we go, I'm home…."

"If you are there beside me…" He looked to both of his sides, hoping Humphrey would appear.

Yet, No luck.

"Somehow, we'll come through…" Garth started to feel more dizzy.

"Love will find a way…" Garth went unconscious still thinking about Humphrey.


	5. Chapter 5 : First Kiss

A/N: OMG! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND FAVS! :D I'm sorry I haven't been updating in a while but I've been pretty busy lately. I'll try to update faster!

Reply to Mike101: Hmm, I also find it weird how Tony won against Garth. Maybe that's why hes the Eastern Pack Alpha... Not really sure lol.

Reply to Kemetri Draken Jackkson : Thank you. :) I always think of Humphrey and Garth as a couple for some reason even if they may still dislike each other in Alpha and Omega 2 LOL. I also think of Garth slapping Humphrey in the butt XD. I can kinda picture Humphrey doing it instead since hes more playful and...yeah...XD. I usually think of Garth as the man of the relationship since hes really buff and...well an alpha. Humphrey is usually the woman in the relationship since he seems more shy but still really loving. :3

Title : Hate Brings on Tragedy

Chapter 5 : First Kiss

Garth slowly opened his eyes and groaned because of the pain in his neck. "Urgh...Damn father..." Garth mumbled. He slowly stood up and looked around at the surroundings. He was in the same location but everything was surrounded by mist. All the colors were hazy too. They were blurry like in a dream.

"Hello?" Garth yelled into the forest. No response. He shrugged and sighed before limping over a few steps. It appears he had bruised his leg from when his father slapped him onto the ground.

Garth hissed in pain when he nearly tripped on a rather large rock and stepped on his bad leg. "ARGH! DAMN DAD!" Garth screamed in anger. He screamed once more so loud that he didn't hear close footsteps. Yet, Garth kept releasing his angers. "Stupid...Fucking idiot..." He grumbled as he pushed his paws rather harshly into the dry dirt.

The footsteps grew closer as he kept releasing his anger. Familiar paw prints were left in the ground as the mysterious animal walked up to Garth.

"Hey...What's wrong?..." The animal asked quietly.

Garth's eyes shot open and he turned around so quickly, he swore just broke his neck by now.

His breathing started to hitch as he realized who he was facing.

A familiar grey wolf was standing in front of him. It was Humphrey in all his glory. His glorious fur almost slicked down and his adorable innocent eyes staring back at Garth.

"H-Hu-HUMPHREY!" Garth ran up to Humphrey and engulfed him in a wolf-style hug. Stand up slightly on hind legs and engulf your friend with your paws.

Humphrey was shocked at his antics but still blushed as his long-time crush actually touched him and showed love for the first time. "Whoa...Um...Hey, Garth...Uh, What are you doing?..." Humphrey stammered.

Garth chuckled excitedly and got off of Humphrey. "I thought you were dead! I thought I lost you!" Garth blushed at the last thing he said.

Humphrey blushed a heavy shade of pink that was almost red. Yet, He regained control and put on a curious look. "What are you talking about?" He asked in concern.

Garth raised an eyebrow. He shook his head. It didn't matter. Humphrey was still here and that's all that mattered. "Oh...Nothing...It doesn't matter, You're here Humphrey." Garth said with a romantic smile.

Humphrey chuckled nervously. He just couldn't stand that smile. It turned him on...In a wolf way. Oh no, Not what you may be thinking. It just turned Humphrey into a giggling, blushing, adorably-induced, puppy-like, starstruck wolf.

Garth grinned and slowly put his tail on top of Humphrey's tail. He really hoped Humphrey wouldn't notice.

Humphrey smiled sweetly biting back an adorable giggle before putting a serious look back on his face. "Uh, What happened to Kate?..." He asked quietly.

Garth's smile disappeared at that question. "Uh...I ran away from her when she asked where you were..." He replied quietly.

Humphrey whimpered and turned his head to the side so Garth couldn't see him. He flashed a smile and nearly yelled "FUCK YES!". "Oh..." Humphrey replied instead. He curled his head slowly into Garth's neck lightly. He knew Garth was hurt there so he didn't want to hurt him anymore.

Garth winced only a little but didn't want to argue since this was Humphrey. He just got him back so he didn't want Humphrey to feel bad and run away again. "Humphrey, It's okay...I...Uh...How do you say it?..." Garth stammered.

Humphrey tilted his head and looked up at Garth's stammering mouth. He just looked so adorable and sexy from this angle. Humphrey shook his head and bit down on his lip to resist the urge to kiss Garth right there.

"I...Uh...Okay, Look. I'm just gonna throw it out there. I regretted marrying Kate and I still do. Uh...Do you remember when we were pups and I, You know, Found you?" Garth asked and continued when Humphrey nodded at his question. "I...Well, Always had this...crush on you." Garth choked out.

Humphrey smiled to himself and bit back another urge to kiss Garth.

"I still do, Humphrey...I'm sorry I never reciprocated my feelings. I just thought that if we started dating that the packs would split us up because of the pack laws...I just wanted to spend more time with you..." Garth choked out with tears forming in his eyes.

Humphrey whimpered quietly. He couldn't believe he was so clueless. Garth didn't reciprocate because he wanted to spend more time with him. He brought his nose up to Garth's eyes and gently wiped away the tears that were about to fall.

Garth slightly smiled. "I'm sorry...I was scared my father would beat me up because I was gay...Well, He already did." Both Humphrey and Garth winced. "But you...You were fearlessly out and proud of it. Hell, I remember that time you literally bitch-slapped Kate because she criticized you wearing that human scarf." Humphrey chuckled at that memory. He used to wear a rainbow scarf to show his pride. Kate never should of criticized the work of Alexander McQueen. (I just had to add that XD) He let Garth continue. "I was scared every moment of my life because I thought I get beat up...You're fearless, Humphrey. Bull, You're fearless, Fucking cute, You looked sexy in that scarf, You're the best homosexual wolf I have ever met." Garth finished with a romantic smile.

"Oh god, Not that smile. Not after his speech!" Humphrey screamed through his head. He couldn't take the resistance any longer.

He pulled Garth into a human-like kiss and wrapped his paws around Garth sweetly.


	6. Chapter 6 : Cosmic Love

A.N. - Gah, It's been so long! I apolgize for the LOOOOOONG wait . There were personal problems here and there so ja . Wellllll...Here's chapter 6 for you all :D

Garth didn't bother to pull away from Humphrey. He wanted to savor the moment until the last second.

Humphrey choked a laughter and slowly pulled away after a good few minutes. His face was almost bright red and he was slowly patting his tail in embarrassment. He looked away from Garth with a slight smile on his face.

Garth gave him those signature "I love you" eyes and put his paw on top of Humphrey's paw.

"So...Wow..." Garth choked out. Humphrey laughed quietly and finally looked at Garth. He brought a paw up to Garth's head and gently stroked his fur back.

Garth leaned forward closer to rub his nose against Humphrey's nose. Humphrey smiled and his lips met with Garth's lips again.

Humphrey deepened the kiss but whimpered from a pressure in the side of his stomach.

"Are you okay?" Garth asked in alert. He focused his attention down to Humphrey's stomach and saw a quite large cut that extended across the area of his ribs.

"How did you?..." He asked with a whimper.

"It's nothing...Just a little cut." Humphrey said with a quiet whine. He watched Garth gaze at the cut with worry and sadness.

"Humphrey..." Garth whimpered. He motioned Humphrey to lay down on his back. Blood was slowly dripping from the wound and was deeply seeping into his grey fur.

Garth carefully put the top of his paw onto the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

Humphrey whimpered from the pain and tears began to form in his eyes.

"Shh...Don't cry my love." Garth said soothingly. He cuddled into Humphrey's neck and started kissing his neck.

Humphrey sighed and held his tears back.

"I'll be fine...Just a little accident that happened." Humphrey said.

"Well...Okay." Garth sighed and cuddled deeper into Humphrey's fur. His paws met Humphrey's paws and they held each others. Their tails met as well and curled together.

Garth licked Humphrey's cheek and touched noses with him again.

Humphrey giggled and flashed a toothy smile once more.

"Let's get out of here..." Garth whispered into Humphrey's ear.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Humphrey asked in a whisper considering how close they were.

"Let's find our own home," Garth said with a smile. "Where we can live in peace and live by our own rules. Let's get away and get married..." Humphrey blushed 50 shades of red (Heh heh xD) at what he said.

"Um...You want to?" Humphrey whispered. He had always wanted to marry his true love. He had to stop himself from screaming in joy at that moment.

"Of course my love." Garth said. "I would be honored to."

Humphrey smiled and leaned forward to kiss his future husband. They smiled at each other and hugged each other, not knowing of the wolf watching them.

Shakey watched the two lovers hug and kiss each other. He whimpered in sadness.

"Why can't you be mine?..." Shakey whispered. Maybe it was jealousy?


	7. Chapter 7 : Outlaws of Love

A.N. - Oooooooh quick updating now? I felt so bad about making you guys wait so long so I decided to update the next day :D Here's chapter 7 for you lot! x3

P.S. I got most of my inspiration from my girlfriend's support in the story and a few videos made by a fellow youtuber, lonewolfhowling4home. She has the most amazing Humphrey x Garth videos, please check them out! :D Her first Garth x Humphrey video encouraged me to love this couple so much :)

Before running off further into the south, The two lovebirds decided to check up on the two packs so they wouldn't worry. But it didn't seem like the packs had worried that much.

Humphrey slowly trotted behind Garth, trying to keep his eyes away from any other wolves, especially his pack brothers.

"Babe nobody is going to suspect anything, You don't have to hide." Garth said soothingly to Humphrey.

"But they should know that we hate, well hated, each other." Humphrey whispered. "They should at least suspect something since we're so close to each other."

"Well...I guess you're right..." Garth said with dismay.

"I just hope my brother doesn't notice anything..." Humphrey said but later regretted saying.

"Wait, you have a brother?" Garth asked with a slight smile.

"Crap...Yeah I do." Humphrey said with a little laugh. "We're not super close but we still know each other quite well. He's been by my side ever since Ma and Da died."

"Well..." Garth said with a little bit of stammer. "You do know that if we do get married, My dad would be your father-in-law." It was a bit unsettling to both of the wolves.

"Oh...Right..." Humphrey whimpered. He was glad that he didn't see a sign of Tony anywhere. But he was a bit excited to see his brother again.

"Hey shortdesk!" A voice rang out and was pointed towards Humphrey.

"Oh god not that nickname." Humphrey said with a facepalm. It was obvious that it was his brother, Cole.

"How have you been?" Cole asked, walking up to the two lovers.

"Just swell big boy" Humphrey said with no confidence. Cole shaked his head and laughed.

"And who's this big rascal?" Cole asked circling around Garth.

"Garth...I'm guessing you're Humphrey's brother?" Garth asked.

"Yup...Ohhh I remember you now! " Cole said with excitement. "You came over to the pack once to play with Humphrey." Humphrey blushed at that memory.

Cole gazed at both of the wolves and noticed how close they were to each other. He put two and two together and smirked.

"Oh I see it now." He laughed and smirked once more.

"Shut up dude..." Humphrey whispered to his brother. "We have to keep it a secret. We don't know how the packs will react. May I mention that Garth is married to Kate?" Garth's eyes widened and he sighed. He almost forgot.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone." Cole smiled and winked. "Speaking of which...Travis, Can you come over here for a second?"

A wolf, larger than Humphrey but smaller than Cole, walked over to Cole's side. His fur was a bit darker than Garth's fur and his eyes were a lighter blue colour than Humphrey's eyes. His fur was almost glossed back with a shine.

"Humphrey, Garth..." Cole said with a smile towards Travis. "This is my boyfriend, Travis."

Travis bowed his head to Garth and Humphrey and then put his paw on Cole's paw.

"Nice to meet you." Humphrey and Garth said in unison and then blushed.

Garth smiled at the happy couple and then looked around at the two packs together. His heart fell when he noticed one familiar wolf watching the two couples.

It was his father, Tony. A disgusted scowl was on his face and his paws were roughly scraping into the dirt.

While Humphrey was talking with his brother and Travis, Garth growled at his father. He covered Humphrey so he was out of his father's sight.

"Stay away from him..." Garth whispered roughly to his father.

Tony smirked and snapped his jaws. It wasn't going to end pretty.

Garth growled and began to slowly walk towards Tony. Not even the pain in his neck from his last encounter with his father was bothering him.

"How's that neck doing, SON?" Tony growled. "I'm disgusted to even hear you right now."

"Shut up..." Garth snarled. "I don't care what YOU HAVE TO SAY!" His yelling immediately got the attention of Humphrey and the couple.

"Honey?..." Humphrey whimpered. "What are you doing?..." Tony snarled at Humphrey.

"Shut up!" Tony yelled. "You're the one who just HAD to change my son!"

"He didn't change me! I was born this way and I'm proud of it!" Garth growled.

Tony lunged for Garth but he quickly sprinted out of the way. That quickly got the attention of the other wolves in the pack area.

"This is madness!" Tony yelled. "You should be glad I'm not ripping out that sorry Humphrey's guts out and I'm not crushing every single one of his bones..." Humphrey crouched down and whimpered.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!" Garth screamed and sprinted to his father to dig his claws into his leg. Tony yelled and threw Garth away from him with his jaws. His leg was steadily bleeding and a single canine was left inside of it. Garth landed on his back in the dirt with a bite wound in his hind leg.

"So you plan on killing your own father?!" Tony asked with a snarl.

"Weren't you the one who attacked me first and left me for dead?!" Garth growled.

"And I'm proud I did!" Tony said with laughter. Humphrey slowly got up and growled with a few squeaks here and there. He ran to Garth's side and helped him up. "Oh, So the coward is planning on 'protecting' his little toy?!"

"I'll do anything for my love..." Humphrey growled. He sprinted to Tony and pushed him down and dug his claws into his back. He quickly ran back to Garth before Tony could fight back.

"Why you little..." Tony growled and said another insulting name.

Cole and Travis didn't hesitate running to Garth and Humphrey's side.

"If you mess with them, You mess with us..." Travis growled and Cole nodded. They both ran to Tony but Tony quickly swifted them and headed for Garth. He pushed Garth down and dug his claws into his stomach. Garth groaned and his vision got slightly blurry.

Tony smirked and ran over to Humphrey to push him down too. He noticed the bleeding cut on Humphrey's stomach.

"How fitting..." Tony laughed and growled. "My work will be completed sooner..." He didn't hesitate with locking his jaws into Humphrey's open wound. Humphrey screamed and tears ran down his face like waterfalls. Tony ripped away his jaws and watched the blood pour out of Humphrey's wound.

"NO!" Garth screamed. "HUMPHREY!"

A.N. - Cliffhanger! DUN DUN DUN!

If you guys don't know, Cole is based off the character created by AaOWaSaCD4ever. Check out his account or I kill you! :D Just kidding :3

Most of you guys must not know but the nickname, shortdesk, is basically just a thing from school xD If you had the short and tiny desk in the class, People would call you shortdesk xD I don't know why but it always makes people crack up xD

Wow, Isn't Tony a dick? . I hate him so much.

Well, Till then when I see you lot again! :D

- Shadow


	8. Chapter 8 - Skyfall

"HUMPHREY!" Garth screamed as he watched his love. Humphrey screamed in curdling pain and layed limp on the ground. Blood was gushing out of the wound with the blood bathing his fur.

Tony's rattling jaws snapped shut once more. He smirked and enjoyed the blood staining his canines. He opened his jaws and lowered himself down to Humphrey's throat.

"NO!" Garth screamed just as Tony snapped his jaws shut around Humphrey's throat.

"Garth...Garth!" Garth blinked and the images left his mind. He turned to Humphrey who had been calling his name.

"Are you okay?..." Humphrey asked in concern with a hint of lightness to his tone.

Garth stared at Humphrey with wide eyes. He turned his attention to his stomach and quickly pushed Humphrey down lightly.

"Garth..." Humphrey whispered with embarrassment. Garth scavenged his stomach to only find the past cut. He sighed and helped Humphrey up.

"What's gotten into you?" Humphrey asked. He shaked his body to get rid of any excess dirt.

"Um..." Garth stammered. Cole and Travis' eyes were now on him with concern. "Just...think I saw a flea. I know how you feel about fleas, Humphrey." It wasn't convincing considering Humphrey's stomach was almost hidden.

Garth laughed nervously and scratched a fake flea near his ear. Travis and Cole gave him weird looks but rolled their eyes and let it slide.

"Oookay?..." Humphrey said with a nervous laugh. Garth looked away with a blush on his face. (Embarrwassed Garth suuu cute x3)

"Um...Is it okay if I go walk around?" Garth asked. "I just need to think about something."

"Oh...Sure." Humphrey said with a slight whimper. His ears went down as he watched Garth slowly walk away. He never felt safe without Garth.

Cole had a concerned look on his face. After that blank out, Garth wasn't acting like himself. He told Travis to look after Humphrey for a little bit and he began to follow Garth.

"What are you thinking about?" Cole asked when he was behind Garth. He seemed to almost overpower him in size.

"Just something..." Garth mumbled. "Well...I saw something, something I felt like it actually happened."

"What did you see?" Cole asked.

"Um...This fight happened." Garth started off slowly. "My father showed up and other things progressed..."

"Okay?..." Cole said with raised eyebrows. He decided to go back to Humphrey and Travis and leave Garth to his business.

Garth walked out into the forest where none of the pack members could see him. He sat down, sighing and thinking back to the image. Was it just a hallucination or the future?

"Garth!" He heard a voice call out. He turned to the voice and noticed the familiar wolf. It was Shakey.

Out of breath and panting, Shakey ran up to Garth and sat with him.

"Are you okay?" Shakey asked gently. He was sitting unusually close to the alpha wolf.

"Yeah, fine." Garth lied. He looked over at Shakey and noticed how their shoulders were touching so he carefully moved away a little.

"Is it about Humphrey?" Shakey asked with a bit of bitterness in his tone.

"Um...Yeah..." Garth mumbled. He whimpered and shuffled his paws in the dirt and grass. He heard a grumble under Shakey's breath but ignored it.

"Maybe you need someone else." Shakey said with a smile. He moved closer to Garth and laid his tail on top of Garth's tail.

Garth became extremely nervous as his body began to twitch and his fur raised.

"Uh..." Garth stammered. "What do you mean?"

"Oh you know what I mean." Shakey smiled and moved as close as he could to Garth. "Has he ever been this good for you?"

Before Garth could reply, He saw Shakey move closer to him. Their lips met and Shakey moved his paws to Garth's shoulders.

Garth's eyes widened in shock, but he had not pulled away yet. He heard a loud gasp from his right and he quickly pulled away. When he realized who it was, His heart sank and tears immediately welled up in his eyes.

It was Humphrey.

A.N. - CLIFFHANGER! :3 I'm such a horrible person .

Chapter title :

Skyfall by Adele


End file.
